Akatsuki Beach Party
by Pitari Tenshi
Summary: Everyone knows Deidara goes crazy when it comes to the ocean. Can Sasori swim? And what's under Tobi's mask? Will Kisame eat everyone? The world may never know. Slight SasoDei and DeiTobi!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I sure wished I did. Masashi Kishimoto does. Lucky guy.

Author's Note: This would be the first fanfiction I have ever written. I do not appreciate flaming, but constructive critism would be helpful. The characters are pretty OOC. I will try to update this as much as possible! This has light SasoDei, and DeiTobi.

* * *

_One by one, the clouds floated through endlessly in the never-ending sky. Some of the clouds were ruffled and wispy, while the others just appeared to curl up and continuously flow about. One would be able to take the form of a stingy scorpion, cautiously scurrying elsewhere, and another cloud would be so thin and delicate, that it would it not be, quite considered as a cloud at all._

_The crimson locks of his, ruffled messily in the chilling breeze that had swept by. His eyes followed the clouds; tracing their every movement._

"…_Deidara…?" _

_It was no coincidence that he had to intrude into this relaxing dream of his, ending it._

* * *

"Danna, un!" the Iwagakure missing-nin exclaimed, hissing softly, as he, according to Sasori himself, was continuously tapping his wooden forehead.

"What do you want?" snapped the puppet master, as he awoke groggily from his tender sleep.

"Cranky, un?" teased the clay specialist, "You overslept, un. We were all supposed to go on a trip to the beach, remember, un?"

Scowling, he muttered, "Yeah, yeah, I'll get ready, now."

His crimson locks were messy and tangled together.

"Danna, un! _I'll_ brush your hair, un!"

"What? No!"

"Come on, un," whined Deidara like a young child, trying to persuade his parents to get him some ice cream.

"No."

Sasori didn't like to fuss over his hair, instead of reaching for a hairbrush, he went for the closet and he quickly took out his Akatsuki cloak.

"Danna, un! We're going to the beach, not a killing spree! I am going to bring an extra pair of swimming trunks for you, un! Whether you like it or not, un!" Deidara grinned, and held up a cerulean pair with ducky prints.

'The horror,' thought the puppet master, as his left eye twitched.

"What're _those_?" Sasori asked, hoping for something not related to their trip.

He pointed his wooden finger at two inflated tubes.

"FLOATIES!" squealed Deidara, "Deidei knows Danna won't survive in water, so I got an extra one for you, un!"

Now, Sasori's right eye twitched. "I never said I needed one, and you can't swim either, hm?"

"Y-yeah…un…" Deidara rubbed the back of his head and sweatdropped.

"Breakfast, un?"

They both went down, for Sasori was taking his time to the dining room. 'This is a nightmare! Why couldn't this be like my dream? Nice, white, and fluffy clouds!' thought Sasori, over and over again, twitching. 'Nice, white, and fluffy clouds!'

'Nice, white, and fluffy clouds!'

'Nice, white, and fluffy clouds!'

'Nice, white, and fluffy clouds!'

"Something wrong, un?" the Iwagakure missing-nin cocked his head.

"...No..." the puppet master muttered quickly, "Nothing's wrong..."

* * *

"Danna, aren't you hungry, un?" Deidara inquired as he stopped eating. 

"No. Puppets don't eat."

"Look! Look!" exclaimed Tobi joyfully in his usual, spiral, orange mask, "Look what Tobi made!

"What is it, Tobi, un?"

Tobi raised the frying pan to reveal an orange-colored maple syrup-covered pancake, with a chocolate syrup hole and spirals. "Tobi made Tobi!"

"Err…un…" Deidara sweatdropped.

* * *

"Well, Leader-sama, Itachi, Kisame, and Zetsu have already left without us, so, we'll take my bird to go to the beach, un!"

This was Hell, according to Sasori.

_To be continued._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: God, I definitely don't own Naruto, because if I did, Tobi would be Obito in disguise!

Author's Note: I'm sorry for the short chapter! I'll get into more detail on what they do, and DeiTobi on the next chapter!

* * *

Sasori, the puppet master accompanied Tobi and Deidara on his clay creature. They soared through the clear, cloudless sky at breakneck speed. The clay specialist was as active as ever, but the puppet master was as 'sky-sick' as ever. The intense, brilliant sunlight was blinding Sasori, even when he tried to block it out, and closed his eyes. When Deidara told them to 'hold on', how could he not? As for their orange, spiral-masked companion, he nearly fell off. Even if Tobi did, it was his problem, not theirs. That taught Sasori not took down. What was it that was so interesting to Tobi? 

'Some green stuff, some brown stuff, and some blue stuff,' Sasori thought with irritation, 'What did he see down there, that I didn't?'

"GAH!" shouted the puppet master with shock, and he grabbed onto the clay bird's tail.

"Danna, un!" called Deidara, "Didn't you learn from last time when Tobi nearly fell off, un!?"

"Oh, shut it, and help me!"

"TOBI SHALL HELP YOU!" Tobi acted like some superhero in tights.

"No, no, no!"

"Yes, yes, yes! Tobi is a good boy!"

The masked Akatsuki member took Sasori's wooden hand and pulled it off.

"…Oops…"

"Tooobi, you idiooo…"

The clay specialist headed the opposite direction with his bird and dived down like lightning, catching his Danna in time.

"Sunagakure beaches, here we come, un!"

"Tobi is so sorry, Sasori-senpai!" cried Tobi.

"…Whatever," the puppet master snorted.

* * *

"IT'S THE BEACH, THE BEACH!" Deidara's shout echoed through all of Sunagakure, then adding an extremely unnecessary, "UN!" 

There was more sand, than water, Sasori had said when they landed and met up with the other Akatsuki members.

"Do I _have_ to change into those?" Sasori definitely didn't want to wear the same, matching ducky shorts as him.

"Yes, un! Look at Tobi, un!"

Tobi made a 'good-guy' pose and let them see his shorts with oranges on them, but he did not take of his mask.

"Un! And look at everyone else, un!"

Sasori shuffled his wooden feet in the sand.

The waves were dull and choppy.

Itachi was just…there in the water, and said expressionless, "Yay."

Kisame was swimming with his fishy friends.

Zetsu appeared to be…dead. "Too…much…sunlight…" he croaked.

Tobi was splashing water at Itachi. "No, no, Itachi-san! You say it like this: YAY!"

"See, un?" Deidara whined softly, "Come _on_, un!"

"Hell no."

After a few moments, Sasori was found in a pair of short, trunks with yellow ducks and a tube around his waist. He looked flustered, and embarrassed.

"Come into the water!"

Deidara turned his head to his Danna.

"Come on, un!"

"No."

"Come on, un!"

"No."

"Come on, un!"

"No."

"Come on, un!"

"No."

"Come on, un!"

"No."

"I'll get you ice cream later, un!"

"What? I told you, puppets don't eat."

"Danna doesn't need to, but he can, un!"

"…Yeah, so? We're going to get seafood, after anyways."

"But I hate seafood, un!"

"That's not my problem."

Deidara's eyes suddenly started sparkling, "Kukukuku…"

"What?"

The clay specialist forced his Danna, by pushing him in.

* * *

_To be continued._


End file.
